About Queens and Princes
by Feuerstern
Summary: Louisianas Königin hat ihren ältesten Sheriff zu sich eingeladen. Eric befürchtet Probleme wegen des V-Handels, doch es kommt anders...Eric/Sophie-Anne


Mit gewohnt routiniertem Blick sah Eric hinüber zu dem Eingang der Villa. Er hörte wie das Wasser des Außenpools leise plätscherte und nahm an, dass sich Sophie-Anne's Bedienstete darin amüsierten.

Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er all diese verdammten Speichellecker vor die Türe setzen. Sich Menschen wie Haustiere zu halten war einerseits praktisch, doch ihm war bereits seine Kellnerin im Fangtasia zu anstrengend. Und wenn sich die Königin nicht einmal zum Jagen aus ihrer Villa kam, dann tat sie ihm leid. Ihr ganzes Leben, in Mitten von Luxus und Dekadenz, war ihm generell zu wider. Von ihren berüchtigten Kniffel-Runden ganz zu schweigen. Doch natürlich behielt er diese Gedanken für sich – sie war nun einmal die Königin…und er wäre ein Narr sich ihr zu widersetzen.

Geduldig wartete er bis die Wachen ihn eintreten liessen. Lässig lies er die Hände in den Taschen seiner Lederjacke verschwinden und schlenderte durch den Eingang. Sein Blick fuhr gelangweilt durch den Empfangsraum; strich über die hohen Decken und den Innenpool. Sophie-Anne war nirgendwo zu sehen. Eric entschied sich ihr vermeintliches Spiel nicht mitzuspielen und sie zu suchen. Schließlich hatte sie ihn herbestellt. Betont desinteressiert lies er sich auf einem der Sessel nieder und legte die Arme auf die gewaltigen Lehnen.

Die angenehme Ruhe lies ihn realisieren, dass keiner der Diener, Gespielinnen oder wandelnden Zwischenmahlzeiten in diesem Teil der Villa herum wuselte und sich ihm anbiederte. Zwar hatte er bereits getrunken, doch wenn sie sich schon einmal anboten, hätte er nicht nein gesagt. Die Minuten vergingen und Erics Laune sank stetig. Was glaubte sie eigentlich? Er hatte weitaus bessere Dinge zu tun, als hier auf ihn zu warten wie ein Bittsteller.

Er stützte gerade sein Kinn auf die angewinkelte Faust als er ein helles Lachen vernahm. Sophie-Anne, Königin von Louisiana betrat den Raum mit zwei ihrer Gecken. Sie musste mit ihnen reiten gegangen sein, das zumindest lies ihr Äußeres und das ihrer Begleiter vermuten. Sie trug schwarze Reiterstiefel, einen modisch geschnittenen, knielangen weißen Rock und eine geschmackvolle rote Reiterjacke, wie man sie vor einigen Jahrzehnten getragen hatte. In den mit Lederhandschuhen versehenen Händen hielt sie eine kurze Gerte, mit der sie einem ihrer Gecken spielerisch auf die Schulter klopfte, als dieser einen wohl anzüglichen Witz machte.

Mit einem Räuspern stand Eric auf blickte zu ihr hinüber. Er wusste, dass sie ihn bereits bemerkt haben musste, doch er lies ihr das Vergnügen. Als habe er sie überrascht hob sie lachend die Augenbrauen und wies die beiden Männer an den Raum zu verlassen. Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und einem kurzen Blick auf den blonden Vampir zogen sie sich zurück und schlossen die Tür beim Hinausgehen.  
>Eric neigte grüßend den Kopf nach und schlug den Blick nieder. "Eure Majestät." Ihre zartrosa geschminkten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem anerkennenden Lächeln. Anscheinend wartete sie auf ein Kompliment bezüglich ihrer Kleidung. "Ihr seht wundervoll aus – Ihr reitet nachts aus?", fragte er höflich mit vorgetäuschtem Interesse. Ihr Lächeln wurde ein Stück breiter, wodurch man ihre glänzend weißen Zähne sehen konnte. "Adel verpflichtet, Mr. Northman. Leider sind Damensättel nicht mehr in Mode – dabei sind sie um einiges vorteilhafter, wenn man wie eine Dame aussehen möchte. "<p>

Eric straffte seine Schultern und beschloss sich einen Kommentar dazu zu verkneifen. "Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, meine Königin." Doch anstatt darauf zu antworten bedeutete sie ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung ihr zu folgen. Sie verließen den Empfangsraum und betraten eines ihrer privateren Gemächer. Eric war sich sicher, dass sie etliche hiervon besaß. Der offene Kamin und die gemütliche Sofaecke mit dem reichverzierten Glastisch, lenkte im ersten Moment von dem brokatüberzogenen Divan ab, der in der linken Ecke des Tisches stand und dessen schmiedeeiserne Klauenfüße im Boden verankert waren.

Anerkennend sah sich der großgewachsene Vampir um und musste still zugeben, dass sie tatsächlich so etwas wie Geschmack besaß. Als er einen Blick zurück zur Tür warf, bemerkte er, dass diese bereits geschlossen worden war. Abermals waren keine Diener bei ihnen, die Blut in Karaffen servierten oder ihrer Königin auf andere Weise das Leben erleichterten. Misstrauisch geworden sah er zu Sophie-Anne hinüber, die Anstalten machte ihre Handschuhe auszuziehen, sich dann aber doch anders entschied und zu ihm herüber schlenderte.

"Ihr wolltet mich sprechen", wiederholte er und suchte ihren Blick, den sie mit einem merkwürdigen Schmunzeln erwiderte, während sie begann ihn langsam zu umrunden, wie eine Katze, die sich ihre Beute besah. "Das ist richtig, ich wollte etwas besprechen.", sagte sie unverbindlich und schlenderte lauernd hinter seinem Rücken her. Erics Blick wurde kühler und seine Muskeln spannten sich unwillkürlich. In Gedanken suchte er etwas, wofür die Königin ihn rügen würde. Hatte jemand etwa schmutzige Wäsche gewaschen und ihn angeschwärzt?  
>"So klärt mich auf…", er hob fragend die Schultern als sie wieder in sein Blickfeld trat und stehen blieb. In der linken Hand hielt sie noch immer lässig die Gerte, während sie die Rechte langsam hob und ihm sanft über die Wange strich. Eric bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und zwang sich keinerlei Regung zu zeigen. Darum ging es also. Nun, wenn sie glaubte ihn ebenfalls zu einem ihrer Schoßhunde degradieren zu können, dann irrte sie sich. Eric hatte nicht vor ebenso ein widerwärtiger Speichellecker zu werden wie all diese niederen Geschöpfe, mit denen sie tagtäglich umgab.<p>

"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee...", sagte er ungerührt und hielt ihren Blick. Das gekünstelte Lachen, welches der blonde Vampir so sehr hasste scholl durch den Raum und gleichzeitig umfasste sie blitzschnell sein Kinn. "Ich könnte das als eine Infragestellung Ihrer Loyalität sehen, Mr. Northman." Sie schenkte ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln und lies ihn wieder los. Verärgert, dass sie ihm so rasch vor Augen geführt hatte, wie viel schneller sie war, mied er ihren Blick für einige Sekunden. Er hasste es schwächer als ein anderer Vampir zu sein – und in diesem Fall war er es definitiv.

Wieder umrundete sie ihn, währen er seine Hände aus der Lederjacke nahm und sich zu ihr drehte. "Eure Majestät, ich bin euch loyal wie immer. Ich halte dies lediglich für keine gute Idee", versuchte er es diplomatisch und mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln, das ihn irgendwie aus der Affäre ziehen sollte.

Wortlos näherte sie sich und fixierte seine blauen Augen. Er trat keinen Schritt zurück, fühlte sich aber mit jedem Millimeter, den sie sich näherte unwohler. Sophie-Anne war eine durchaus gutaussehende Frau mit ihrer traumhaften Figur und der alabasterfarbenen Haut, doch Eric widerstand dieser Verführung nur zu gern, wenn er den Preis dafür bedachte.  
>"Ich werde mich zurückziehen, wenn ihr erl…", seine angedeutete Verbeugung konnte er bereits nicht mehr zu ende führen, als sie ihn plötzlich am Hals packte und mit einem gewaltigen Ruck gegen die nächste Zimmerwand drückte. Das Lächeln war aus ihren Augen gewichen. Ein wenig beunruhigt stellte Eric fest, dass sie verärgert war. Ihr Griff verstärkte sich stetig und ein Röcheln entfuhr seiner Kehle als er etwas zu ihr sagen wollte. Der Druck auf seine Stimmbänder verhinderte jegliche verständliche Antwort, doch er gab dem Impuls, seine Hand um die ihre zu legen um sie daran zu hindern ihn zu würgen, nicht nach. Er wusste, dass er keinen Erfolg haben würde und es zudem maßlos erbärmlich aussehen würde. Also verharrte er zunächst regungslos und sah sie gewollt ausdruckslos an. Er würde sie nicht bitten – auch nicht mit Blicken. Scheinbar unzufrieden würgte sie ihn noch einmal fester, bis ihm ein leises Gurgeln entfloh. Für einen Moment glaubte er, sie würde ihm den Kehlkopf zerquetschen, als sie wieder von ihm abließ.<p>

"Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich es nicht mehr erwähnen müsste, aber für gewöhnlich bin ich kein "Nein" gewohnt, Mr. Northman.", sagte sie sachlich während er sich wie automatisch über den Hals fuhr als wollte er prüfen, dass sie nichts verletzt hatte. Sein Ärger über diese Schlampe wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde, doch er war bereits zu erfahren um jetzt überstürzt zu handeln. Er wusste zu was sie im Stande war und das sie ihn binnen weniger Sekunden ins Jenseits schicken konnte. Unzufrieden suchte er nach einem Ausweg, als er spürte, wie das Ende der Gerte über seine Wange strich; bis zu seinem Kinn und dieses mit sanftem Druck nach oben drückte. "Viele würden es als Privileg ansehen…das sollten sie auch. Ich bin durchaus wählerisch bei meinen Liebhabern." Mit einem Ruck zog sie die Gerte wieder zurück, streichelte mit dem Handrücken über seinen geschundenen Hals, beugte sich vor um sich seinem Gesicht und leckte verlangend über die Außenseite seines Ohrs.

Der hochgewachsene Vampir schluckte und zwang sich in eine andere Richtung zu sehen. Unerfreulicher weise zeigte sein Körper durchaus Reaktion auf Sophie-Anne's Reize. Sanft ergriff sie erneut sein Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr. Verrucht lächelnd lies sie die kurze Gerte an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels hinauf streifen, bis diese kurz vor Erics Schritt angekommen war. Noch konnte der blonde Vampir seine Selbstbeherrschung aufrechterhalten und blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Abneigung und aufkeimender Erregung an. "Ich bin nicht euer Spielzeug…", brachte er mit wankender Bestimmtheit über die Lippen, als sie ihn binnen weniger Millisekunden leidenschaftlich küsste und an seiner Unterlippe saugte. Ihr listiger Blick traf ihn, als sie die Gerte mit einer langsamen Bewegung höher führte und diese zwischen seine Beine drückte, so dass sie sich leicht bog. Frustriert musst Eric zulassen, dass seine Fangzähne vor Erregung vorschnellten. Ihr triumphierender Blick war fast unerträglich. "Mhhh, wusste ich doch, dass auch ein Wikingerprinz sich mir nicht entziehen kann.", flüsterte sie amüsiert und streichelte seinen Hals, während sie sich seine pulsierende Hauptschlagader besah.

Noch ehe Eric über die Konsequenzen nachdachte, machte ihm sein so selten hervortretendes Temperament einen Strich durch die Rechnung. In einem Anfall von Ärger über eine solche Demütigung stieß er die Königin mit einem überraschenden Schlag weg und eilte Richtung Tür. Sollte diese Schlampe sich ihre Stricher selber suchen und ihren Spaß mit ihnen haben. Er war Sheriff von Louisiana und würde sich so eine Behandlung nicht gefallen lassen – schon gar nicht von einem Weibsbild.

Kurz bevor er wutschnaubend die Tür erreichen konnte, stand sie bereits vor ihm und schlug die Gerte missgelaunt in die Innenfläche ihrer linken Hand. "Das war ein Fehler, Sheriff.", betonte sie und ehe Eric wusste, was geschah stieß sie ihn hart vor die Brust und zu Boden. Die schwarze Lederjacke verhinderte Schlimmeres, als er über den Parkettboden rutschte und mit dem Kopf unangenehmen gegen den Divan schlug. Wie von Geisterhand saß sie plötzlich auf seiner Brust und musterte ihn verärgert. "Ich bin deine Königin, du blonder Bastard. Du hast wirst mir gehorchen!"

Eric wollte etwas erwidern, als er sah, was Sophie-Anne anstatt der Gerte nun in der Hand hielt: Handschellen. "Ich stelle fest, dass der junge Prinz eine Unterweisung in Demut vor seiner Königin benötigt.", sagte sie sachlich und funkelte ihn gefährlich an. Ihre Hand schnellte hervor und griff sich Erics rechtes Handgelenk, versah es mit einer Handschelle und drückte es zu Boden. Der jüngere Vampir zuckte von dem unerwarteten Schmerz zusammen – Silber! Diese miese Hure hatte tatsächlich Silber in das Material der Handschellen gemischt! Darum hatte sie ihre Handschuhe nicht abnehmen wollte, das raffinierte Miststück. Eric biss sich die Zähne zusammen als er spürte, wie sich das kalte Material in seine Haut fraß und ein kleines Rinnsal Blut an seinem Arm hinab rann. Auf diese Weise abgelenkt realisierte er zu spät, dass sie die Handschellen hinter dem eisernen Fuß des Divans durchschob und auch sein zweites Handgelenk fixierte.

Zufrieden betrachtete die Königin ihr Werk und richtete sich wieder auf. "Was hat man eigentlich zu deiner Zeit mit den Gefangenen eines überfallenen Dorfes gemacht, Prinzlein?" Mit einer Hand strich sie begehrend über den Stoff, der seinen Oberkörper bedeckte. "Nun..das hätte ich einkalkulieren müssen, bevor ich dich gefesselt habe", sie legte eine theatralische Pause ein und weidete sich an dem Blick, den der blonde Vampir ihr zuwarf – sie liebte diese Mischung aus Hass und aufkeimender…Besorgnis. Sie seufzte gespielt. "…aber gut, sei's drum", mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zerriss sie Erics schwarzes Hemd in der Mitte, so dass dessen Überreste zu beiden Seiten zerfetzt herabhingen. Kokett legte sie den Kopf schief und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über jede Wölbung seines athletischen Oberkörpers; umrundete mit den Fingernägeln seine Brustwarzen und kratzte über den sichtbaren durchtrainierten Bauch wobei sie gut sichtbare, rote Spuren auf der blassen Haut hinterließ. Erics Atem begann sich ungewollt zu beschleunigen, als sie etwas tiefer rutschte und nun auf seinem Schoss saß. Natürlich würde sie seine Erregung durch den schwarzen Jeansstoff spüren und sich nur weiter bestätigt fühlen. Reflexartig wehrte er sich gegen seine Fesseln, zuckte aber schmerzerfüllt zurück als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss.

Frustriert und mit einem Anflug von aufkeimender Furcht sah er zu seiner Königin hinauf, die ihn mit einem Schmollmund ansah. "Keine Angst, mein blonder Prinz. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun…nicht viel", sagte sie sanft, während ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen wanderte. Unbewegt verharrte Eric; auch als ihr Daumen sich mit Druck Einlass in seinen Mund erzwang. Er spürte, wie sich das Verlangen aufbaute, zuzubeißen. "Du darfst daran lutschen.", sagte sie auffordernd, während er sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn das bereuen lassen würde, doch sein Stolz wehrte sich wie wild gegen diese unglaubliche Demütigung. Ohne zu überlegen biss er zu.

Die schallende Ohrfeige, lies seinen Kopf herumwirbeln und seine rechte Gesichtshälfte gegen den harten Laminatboden krachen. Er spürte, wie die Umgebung langsam um ihn herum unscharf wurde und wie eine warme Flüssigkeit langsam aus seiner Nase rann.  
>Erst einige Sekunden später bemerkte er, dass Sophie-Anne aufgestanden war um die Handschuhe auszuziehen. Ihre Fangzähne waren vor Ärger hervorgeschnellt und bildeten mit ihrem glitzernden Weiß einen scharfen Kontrast zu ihren roten Lippen. "Du willst also spielen, ja?"<br>Katzengleich lies sie sich auf alle Viere nieder und kroch auf den gefesselten Blonden zu. Siegessicher schob sie ihren Körper über Erics, bis sie auf Höhe seines Gesichts war. "Wer bin ich, Mr. Northman?", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, während sie seinen Kopf sacht nach links schob um seine Kehle freizulegen. Er warf ihr aus den Augenwinkeln einen wütenden Blick zu, die eisblauen Auge durchbohrten sie förmlich als er erwiderte: "Eine miese Hure, die leider meine Königin ist.", knurrte er und schloss die Augen, als er spürte wie ihre Fangzähne sich in seinem Hals bohrten und sie brutal zu trinken begann. Um Beherrschung kämpfend kniff er die Augen zusammen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen über die Lippen huschte.  
>Nach einer Weile lies sie gesättigt von ihm ab, ritzte sich den Finger an einem ihrer Fangzähne um mit dessen Bluttropfen die Bisswunden an seinem Hals zu schließen. Erschöpft atmete Eric aus. Sie hatte nicht viel getrunken und da er sich vorher bereits genährt hatte, würde es ihn nicht allzu sehr schwächen, doch er fühlte sich erneut wie Beute. Simple Beute die man benutzte und hinterher wegwarf. Ungeachtet des Silbers, bäumte er seinen Oberkörper ihr entgegen. Sein Blick war wutentbrannt als er sich ihrem Gesicht näherte und leise zischte. "Dafür bring ich dich um, du Miststück!". Gelassen lächelte sie ihn an und gab ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn ehe sie ihn mit einer leichten Bewegung wieder zu Boden stieß.<p>

"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, Eric. Aber sei unbesorgt – jetzt kommt der angenehme Teil." Ihre Finger nestelten an dem Knopf seiner Hose herum und öffneten sie mit einigen gekonnten Handgriffen. Geschmeidig zog sie sie herunter und legte ihre Hand auf den dunklen Stoff der Shorts. Scharf sog er die Luft ein als sie begann ihn zu massieren. Erst langsam, dann schneller und ruppiger. Die Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz ließen ihn aufstöhnen. "Ich wusste doch, dass es dir gefällt, Prinzlein", sagte sie schmunzelnd und griff gekonnt unter den letzten Stoff, den sie von Erics Männlichkeit trennte. Seine nun unübersehbare Erregung lag in ihrer Hand, die sich geübt auf und ab bewegte, zwischendurch mit dessen Spitze spielte oder neckend mit dem Fingernagel darüber kratzte.  
>Eric spürte, wie seine Lust mehr und mehr Überhand gewann, erregt legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte zur weißen Decke. Er stellte sich vor wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn ihre vollen Lippen sein… Unvermittelt erschien ihr Gesicht über ihm und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Möchtest du deine Bemerkung von vorhin zurücknehmen?", schnurrte sie freudig. Sein lustverschleierter Blick fing ihren, doch er antwortete nicht. Seine Fangzähne blitzten erwartungsvoll zwischen seinen Lippen. Sophie-Anne konnte sehen, wie sein Widerstand langsam aber sicher zusammenbrach. Selbst ein tausende Jahre alter Vampir war letztlich nur ein Mann. Genussvoll strich sie mit dem Zeigefinger über die Muskeln an seinem Oberarm. "Du wirst mich noch anflehen es zurücknehmen zu dürfen.", sagte sie zuversichtlich und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Nasenspitze. Eric spürte, wie das Blut erneut zu laufen begann. "Träum weiter…", erwiderte er trotzig, sog aber wenige Sekunden scharf die Luft ein, als die ältere Vampirin seinen Schwanz ergriff und sich langsam auf ihn niedersenkte. Er spürte, wie ihre heiße, feuchte Spalte sich um ihn legte und ihm fast denn Verstand raubte. Genüsslich begann sie sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Der hochgeschobene Rock und das zur Seite geschobene Höschen boten keine Barriere mehr. Begehrlich bewegten sich ihre wohl geformten Hüften und vor und zurück. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entkam ihr, für das sie sich nicht zu schämen schien. Sie schöpfte diesen Moment, des Sieges voll aus, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Erics entblößter Brust ab und sah ihn an. Der blonde Vampir wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen seine Fesseln, viel mehr drängte er ihr seinen Körper entgegen, versuchte sie noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.<p>

Sein Blick glitt über ihren Oberkörper. Am liebsten hätte er die Jacke vom Leib gerissen um ihre Brüste zu packen und sie rau zu massieren, doch ihm war klar, dass sie diese Bitte abschmettern würde. Im Vordergrund stand einzig und allein ihr Verlangen. Die Hitze sammelte sich immer mehr in zwischen seinen Beinen und er spürte, wie er langsam auf seinen Höhepunkt zusteuerte. Sein Schwanz pulsierte stärker in ihr und sein Atem begann langsamer aber deutlich schwerer zu werden. Es würden nur noch wenige Sekunden verbleiben. Eric stöhnte lustvoll auf. So nah…er war so nah dran, als sie plötzlich inne hielt und reglos auf ihm verharrte. Frustriert schrie er auf und funkelte sie mörderisch an. Beschwichtigend legte sie ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen als die blauen Augen fassungslos zu ihr hinauf starrten. "Oh nein, mein blonder Prinz. Die Königin hat den Vortritt." Sie begann sich wieder rhythmisch auf ihm zu bewegen. Sie ritt ihn mit kurzen, intensiven Bewegungen. Legte erneut eine Hand um seinen blassen Hals und verwehrte ihm den Blick auf sie, indem sie seinem Kopf nach hinten zwang. Erregt biss sie in seine linke Brustwarze während sie ihre Bewegungen langsamer und ruckartiger werden lies. Eric schrie gepeinigt auf während Sophie-Ann genau das gebraucht hatte. Mit einem langen, lustvollen Seufzer rollte Ihr Orgasmus über sie hinweg. Das erregte Zucken ihrer Muskeln und die leichten Bewegungen reichten dem völlig überreizten blonden Vampir aus. Wenige Augenblicke kam auch er mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Er bemerkte kaum wie die Königin sich zurückzog und erst einige Zeit später zu ihm zurückkehrte. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf Erics Lippen, als er mit geschlossenen Augen und geschundenem Körper dort auf dem Boden lag.

Nun eine weiße, enganliegende Hose tragend, setzte Sophie-Anne sich neben ihn. "Darf ich den Grund der Freude erfahren, Mr. Northman?". Er öffnete die Augen nicht, sondern erwiderte nur leise: "Ich habe euch nicht angefleht es zurück zu nehmen."


End file.
